Slave
by Apollymi
Summary: I move the stars for no one. Jareth POV. During movie.


**Slave  
**by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing here except the plot kitty. _Labyrinth_ is a fine film made by the Jim Henson studios. I don't own Sarah or Jareth (as much as I _would_ want to...); again, all I own is the plot kitty. Steal and I'll eat your soul for breakfast and spit out the blackened core.  
**Dedications:** To me! On my birthday! clears throat No, really, to Katsuko for watching _Labyrinth_ with me again and giving my plot kitties free range to roam.  
**Archive:** DeFA, Mystical Legends. Anyone else, ask first. I'll probably say yes, but ask first.

* * *

_"...had fallen in love with the girl, and had granted her certain powers..."_

Well, that's certainly rather unexpected. Illuminating as well, for that matter. Honestly, I didn't realize she knew. How in tune with my world is she, to know so much from afar? She does not truly wish for me to do my duty, I believe, but... still...

How much does she know? How does she know it? What kind of game are we playing here? What rules and limitations am I to be working with this time? It has been so long, after all.

No one believes anymore. Oh, the fae are everywhere, but we have been reduced so low. Children's stories, mock-ups of those horrible little things outside the walls, while the true fae, the Sidhe, are lost into the annals of mythology. Our names, our history, our world, all gone. My kingdom fares little better than the others.

But every so often, there is still a believer. Every so often, someone will call on me. Every so often, someone will say the words.

_"Say your right words..."_

She's so fanciful. Where does she come up with this rubbish? Still, she is young. By my standards, she little more than a tall child. But she is beautiful and will be more so when age has had a chance to mature her a bit.

She is so delightfully malevolent, staring at her brother in the mirror like that. She looks so like a fae courtesan right now. In a second or two, she won't mean it anymore, but in this second, only human society holds her back. If she were fae, there would be no hesitation. Perhaps there should be. Perhaps that's why...

_"I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now."_

I suppose that would be my cue to come grant her till-now deepest, best hidden secret. The situations I find myself in for my future queen.

_"It's not fair!"_

She keeps saying that. What does that word men to her, I wonder. Some childish notion of clean-cut good and evil? The possibility of a knight in shining armor astride a white horse waiting to sweep her away and make everything better for her. ...bastard. There had best not be one waiting in the wings. She is mine alone, my beloved, my chosen, my queen-to-be. And I can't wait till she finds the only knight here lives on the edge of the worst part of my kingdom.

Still, I have to test her though. Push her, no matter how reluctant I may feel towards the matter. I can see it in her: she can be so much more than she is now. The light within her is so dim; when challenged, she'll shine like a supernova, the perfect compliment for my own dark nature. As we stand currently, though, the blackness I possess would devour her and her dim light as a goblin devours food: quickly, mercilessly, and messily. I cannot allow that. I won't share her, not with my darkness, not with my world, and not with her so-called new friends.

I must step up the tests. Time is running short, she draws nearer, and she still is not ready.

I wonder how she'll deal with this peach of a challenge.

_"I was looking for something..." _

She woke up. She overcame the forgetfulness to progress forward again. She's at my city's inner gates, staring up with hot hatred disguised well from her motley crew of misfits.

I wonder what dreams the peach gave her. Were they pleasant? Were they of what she always wanted? Were they of what she'd spent her time fantasizing about? And I must wonder, in adolescent folly, if I was in any of them.

It's so close to the thirteenth hour. I wonder if I can arrange to keep her also, along with the boy. She can be my queen, and he can be our heir to the throne.

_"You have no power over me..."_

My world has shattered - literally. I have been refused.

Why am I surprised? Or am I? I feel resigned to my fate. She has been my only worthy opponent. She beat a fae at his own game and humbled the master to his knees at her feet. Truly, she is now worthy to be my queen, but I must respect her wishes - and she wishes for her and her baby brother to go back to their normal world. I can do that. She wishes for her strange companions to visit her. I can afford to be generous.

As long as I can watch over her till she's ready to be mine. For real this time.

The labyrinth need a queen, after all, and I, Jareth the Goblin King, will have none but the best for my kingdom.

* * *

22 February 2005

Yay! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! I rock! I wrote a _Labyrinth_ fic for my own birthday. Now I need to get back to work on the plot kitty fic I borrowed from one of my MLs.

Eternal SailorM  



End file.
